His Lovely Sunflower
by Mattaya Anne
Summary: Meet Amelia, the perky, occasionally obnoxious but totally amazing goddess of the Springtime. She is absolutely SICK of having her bossy mom treat her like a child. One day, opportunity presents itself (actually, more like forced) and Amelia is face to face with the Russian underworld god. Will she fight or fall? (Russia x Fem! America) (new chap posted, sorry for inconvenience!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notice: I do not own Hetalia, nor the myth of Hades and Persephone. All I'm owning up to is the plotline. This is all from my imagination, please review, favorite or follow! All of this is much appreciated! This will be about 3 long parts long. Main ship: Russia xFem!America**_

Chapter One

Amelia was lying around in the field of flowers, her bright cornflower blue eyes looking up at the sky above her. She was sprawled out on the damp earth, and ran her fingers through, feeling the soil between her fingers. Sitting up, she yawned. It was a lazy afternoon for her, and the other girls were chattering. It was no surprise she'd been around girls her whole life, her mother never allowed anything male into the garden. Well, more like prison. Amelia was starting to get restless from all this lying around, and being unable to be free. Why was she constantly being sheltered? What did her mother have to fear from her contact with the outside world? The nymphs saw the towheaded girl sit up, and shake her sandy locks, before gazing back up at the sky.

"Amelia!" She heard the accented voice of her mother called, and she swiveled her head, to see the British lady waving at her, "It's time to come inside, it's lunch time!" She called. Amelia waved acknowledgement at her.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Be there in a minuet!" she yelled back, and stood up, dusting off her short overalls, before walking inside. Amelia was absolutely positive that she thought of her as something so fragile that she could never be able to manage on her own. She sighed in frustration, this was getting old. She felt the need of rebellion arising in her, but how could she? Her mother had the entire area under her control, every one of Amelia's actions, she knew of. Every single time she went anywhere, she knew. Rebellion, or even escaping to the outside world, would be impossible. But she knew she had to do it. She was going to go mad if kept in this hell house any longer.

Alice waited for her daughter impatiently in the kitchen, having all English food. There was a sudden noise, and a dove swooped in, with a roll of parchment, and it flew back out. Alice frowned and picked it up, and scoffed. It was from Francis, the complete and utter arse, who was keen on attracting her attention again. Oh, the bloody frog could rot in the deepest, darkest part of hell and stay there, for all she cared. As her eyes went down the parchment, her expression became darker and darker. Ivan was demanding a wife to be his for the Russian Mafia (which was also known as the Underworld to the gods and goddesses of the Earth), and had requested Amelia to come and be by his side. Alice scoffed, and threw away the paper. As if she would let her poor baby girl go into there! Ha! Ridiculous. Speaking of Amelia, she came in, from head to toe covered in mud, and absolutely covered in mud.

"Amelia! Go outside and rinse off with the hose, I will absolutely NOT tolerate mud on my floors!" Alice exclaimed and her daughter groaned.

"But mom-"she exclaimed in her hick tone, which made Alice shudder.

"I haven't the faintest where you learned to speak in such a way, but you had better go and rinse off, or you'll be scrubbing the floors!" She exclaimed, and Amelia begrudgingly went outside, muttering things under her breath. She managed to get rinsed off, and came back in. She eyed a piece of parchment, which had her mothers name scrawled across it in messy cursive.

"Who's that from?" she asked curiously, picking it up and Alice looked over.

"Oh, just your frog of a father. Leave it be, it's nothing hugely important," Alice replied, and grabbed it back, shoving it into the pocket of her apron. Amelia shrugged and let it go. Obviously it wasn't that important. She saw the burned and charred English food her mother had laid out and wrinkled her nose.

"Why don't we ever just ask one of the others to help with food? Or better yet, we could always just get take out!" Amelia exclaimed and earned a death defying stare from her mother which prompted her to shut up.

"Just eat your food and then you can go back outside," Alice replied to her daughter. Amelia could eat more than a soldier, her metabolism was extremely high, which occasionally worried her mother. She finished the food and got up, running back outside. Alice looked back down at the letter and sighed quietly, before tucking it away. She'd just have to keep an extra close eye on everything.

Ivan rubbed his temples and looked at the three Baltic minions, "What do you mean, she's put up more defenses around Amelia?" He asked icily, and the three began to shake, especially Ravis, who was constantly in danger of being stretched when Ivan was in one of 'these' moods, which was pretty much every day. Ivan stood up, his long black coat touching the floor of the obsidian floor, as he looked out the window to his kingdom of the frozen tundra.

"W-well sir, Alice is m-more concerned of the impending threat of you taking her daughter…" Toris said, and the Estonian nodded, along with the Latvian.

"Y-yeah! She doesn't want a scary brute like you taking her!" Ravis squeaked out, and the other two nations shot him a look, and Ravis started trembling. Ivan turned around, and had that familiar dark aura around him.

"Brute, you say?" He asked and stepped forward, and the three stepped backwards, and Ravis put up his hands, in a futile attempt to shield himself from the Russian's wrath. Ivan picked him up by his head and began stretching him, a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps he should just ride in dramatically and take her. No, that would not do. Or perhaps it would? Abduction always worked, and besides, once he forced the girl to eat some food from here, she would have to rule beside him! He tossed down the Latvian and dusted off his hands.

"Go and get the SUV ready. I have a girl to make one with me," He said in a darker tone and a malicious look in his eyes. The Baltics scurried out, and Ivan went to go and find something to make the beautiful Amelia impressed.

Amelia sighed and was out by the dirt road, in the creek that ran along beside it. Her mother hated it when she left the mansions and garden grounds, but it's not like they lived anywhere close to a city! She sighed and ran a hand through her mildly curly blonde locks that were beginning to frizz up. She heard a car coming down the road and frowned. That was weird, no one ever came to visit except her pervert of a father, Francis, who mostly came to hit on her mom anyways! Her mom always walked funny for a bit after he came, and Amelia was forbidden from coming and seeing the inside of the house when he was there. She watched, as a line of SUV's and Mercedes came down. One of them pulled up next to her, and a man stepped out, who had brown hair to his shoulders, and careful green eyes.

"A-are you Amelia?" He asked, looking at her and back at the clip board. Amelia nodded.

"Yup! I sure am, what's your name stranger?" She asked and tilted her head, as he looked back up at her and smiled ruefully.

"Toris, I am here to collect you," He replied, "If you would step into the car, I'd be most grateful," He told her and Amelia tilted her head before shaking it.

"Sorry dude! Rather not be sold as a slave or some crap like that," She replied nervously, as a man stepped out of the car, and Toris shrank back, as he walked over. He was a good head taller than Toris, and had a very childish look on his face. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, that was a pinkish cream color, despite the heat of summer.

"You will be coming with me, little sunflower. My name is Ivan Braginsky, and you will be one with me," He said, and grabbed Amelia around her middle. She began to protest, but he put a rag over her mouth, and she felt herself black out. Around her, there was talking, and then the car started. She woke up a few minuets later, her head in the lap of the guy, and his heavy hand on the side of her head, stroking back her hair.

"Where…where am I?" She asked groggily, and looked outside the window, and to her surprise, there was a city! An actual city! She eagerly looked out, when she noticed something funny about the signs. It looked like someone had gotten the alphabet, made a bunch of crosses and weird lines, with funny punctuation and called it a day.

"Welcome to the mother land, of Russia, sunflower," Ivan replied, his purple eyes bright.

Amelia blinked and looked up at the crazy man. Motherland? What the hell was he talking about? She frowned.

"Motherland? What? How can a land be a mother?" She asked confused, and his smile tightened slightly around his lips. They drove through the crowded streets of Moscow, and towards the more shady part of the city. Ivan had long ago bought off city officials to let there be a specific part of town that he had acquired, per se, through much bribery and black mail. In fact, he was the 'father' of his own branch of this particular Russian Mafia. And it helped that he was also the ever both loved and despised 'General Winter'.

"Why, because this is where all will soon rejoin, and become one with the country, little American," He replied and they pulled up to the house that he lived in. On the outside, it looked shady, and on the inside… Well, it probably would not suit his bride's needs, but she could redecorate. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"This looks like a plausible place to get murdered. Or there's ghosts here," She said before her eyes widened, "You're not gonna sacrifice me to some kind of demon, are you?!" She asked frightened, her bright blue eyes wide. The man chuckled slightly, and shook his head.

"Nyet, you will not be sacrificed to a demon," He replied calmly, and they stepped out. It was chilly outside, and a light dusting of snow was beginning to fall. Ivan pulled Amelia inside, her eyes adorably wide, as she reached out to touch and fell the falling snow. He chuckled softly to himself, and brought her in.

Amelia's eyes were pretty wide, but her teeth were chattering like crazy! Who was this guy? What did he want with her? Did he have burgers? He had better have her damn burgers, or else she'd go bat shit on him! Amelia could hardly live without her burgers! The most delicious things on the entire planet, with their delicious buns and meat. Whilst she was dreaming of burger porn, she didn't notice that the man, 'Ivan' or so he called himself (it was probably something that was super pimp), had wrapped his coat around her. She looked up at him, "Uh… Thanks?" She said, and wrapped it around her. He smiled his incessantly creepy smile.

"Of course sunflower, to keep you safe~" He replied, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Amelia scrunched up her nose. Gross! She grumbled, and looked away, as he continued to smile (creepily amiably) as he walked down a HELLA COLD hall. He opened a door, and she peered around, and into it. It was nothing extraordinary, her room at home was SO much better. Well, duh, she was the hero. She stepped inside, and flicked on the light.

"I wish there were more Captain America posters," she said with a sigh, "It's so bland!" Amelia walked around, her short curls bouncing around her. Ivan frowned. Bland? This was the most colorful room in the house! His violet eyes examined her, as her more petite body moved around. He still couldn't believe that he had found the perfect bride! He saw her catch his eyes, and cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink.

"Sunflower! There's clothes in the closet, da?" He said, smiling whilst he said so, and Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"… You didn't buy me any bras, did you?" she asked him, and his smile faltered slightly, and his violet eyes darted to the side.

"Well, I had already planned on your staying here, so I had your father tell me what size of clothing you normally wear!" He replied, eyes shifting. Amelia's eyes darkened considerably, and she scowled.

"You total and utter pervert! You let my DAD dig through my bras and-and underwear!" She practically screeched. Her father was a notorious pervert, and was barely even let into the house! The taller Russian just continued to smile.

"Well, who would have rather had? One of my henchmen?" He asked her, as his smile became slightly more dangerous. Amelia ignored that, hands on her hips.

"Uh, hell no! Why the hell didn't you just talk to my mom about this or something?" She asked him, absolutely furious. What right did he have to just swoop in and take her?! Ivan, or as she might start referring to him in her head, the ginormous ass who should have just minded his own beeswax, made himself eyelevel with her, and she started to feel just the hints of fear. But she was the hero! She was supposed to be fearless!

"Sunflower," He started, "I will expect to see you at dinner tonight." He said, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before leaving the room, and having it locked behind him. Amelia practically shook with anger, lips tingling from the contact. How DARE he do this to her?! Did he have any idea on just how important she was?! She would make his life hell, she decided. Little did she know, that would be nigh impossible.

Ivan waited at the table, dressed in slightly more formal attire, as he awaited his sunflower to come down. He wondered if she would. However, he would force her down her, and make her eat. Then, she would have to stay here! Ivan smiled childishly to himself, but a frown darkened his face, as Toris entered the room, practically scuttling in.

"Where is she?" He asked him, violet eyes gleaming with a malicious intent. Toris gulped. Amelia was a lot stronger than she looked, and even for Ravina, it was nigh impossible to get her into anything remotely suitable for dinner.

"S-she said she will not come down until she is able to speak with her mother," Toris replied, and Ivan had a cruel smile on his face, as he walked over, and past the trembling man. He walked upstairs, and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" a shriek came, and Ivan's eyes narrowed. How dare she talk to him, leader of all the Russian Mobs around the globe in such a manner. He ruled the underworld, and had connections everywhere.

"Sunflower, please come out! We have dinner to eat, and then we have our marriage ceremony to get to!"

"Wait, what?!" She yelled, and opened the door. She was absolutely adorable when she was mad. He smiled, and grabbed the American's arm, and brought her downstairs, despite her attempts at trying to get away from his grasp.

"We will be getting married after dinner, and then we will celebrate our honeymoon!" He replied cheerfully. She was going to be married to him whether she liked it or not. Besides, he did have methods of persuasion.

"Ew! To an old guy like you?! That's illegal! I'm the hero, and hero's don't get to be married against their will, especially to old, creepy guys like you!" She exclaimed, and tried to break free continually. Ivan rolled his eyes, and stopped, before pulling her to him, and looked down at her, gripping her chin.

"I am 27 years old, sunflower. Yes you will be getting married to me, and that is final." He said, "Besides, your papa has already given me permission, and I do not care what your mother has to say."

The little blonde looked absolutely infuriated at this. It was actually quite cute to watch her facial expressions, and he smiled cheerfully. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and pulled her close to him, as she pushed against him. Ivan merely brought her closer, and stopped her struggled, by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Little Sunflower, you will like it very much with me! Sure, it may be cold, but Russia has many beauties to offer! And you will just add beauty to it!" He said, and bopped her nose. Amelia scowled, again. Why did such a beautiful little sunflower have to look so mean?

"I've already TOLD you, I'm not getting married to you!" She said, in an exasperated tone. Orange roses had started to pop up around her feet, her own aura seething as she stared defiantly up at him. Ivan sighed, and scooped her into his arms. She continued to protest, but he walked in, setting her on the bed and held her wrists.

"Now sunflower," He said, his tone menacing and becoming a lot darker. Amelia looked taken aback for a moment, but she continued to hold her stony countenance, "Do you know exactly where we are?"

"You said Russia, but it's probably like, Georgia or something. You know, where the stupid dick tatter, what's his face… Stalin! Yeah, that shit head, was from!" She replied. Ivan's teeth clenched. But he would not hit her, that would make her in his mind of the same rank and dignity as the Baltics he held under his thumb. She was to be a queen, not a servant.

"No sunflower, we are in the Underworld, and I am Ivan Braginsky, the General Winter, harbinger of death. Do you not know me?" He asked curiously, and her face whitened almost immediately. He smiled at her sweetly, watching as her terrified expression turned back into defiance.

"S-so?!" She asked, "You do not scare me!" She told him, and Ivan chuckled, and carried her into the room, placing her on a gilded chair of white gold flowers.

"Obviously not," He replied, as a part of the chair wrapped around her slender waist, keeping her in the chair, before he began to offer her foods.

Ivan soon began to tire of her relentless unacceptance of the food. She must have known that if she ate any, she would be stuck here. With him, forever. He rubbed his temples, and looked at her, '_This will be a long time before she eats any.' _He finally gave up, releasing her from the chair.

He watched as she stood up, and ran to the upstairs room. Ivan watched as she did. He would not give up though, he would woo and marry her. Yes. That would happen.

And so, Ivan began to formulate his plan to win her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: YAY! I've gotten so many reviews and favorites! Thanks so much! I do not own Hetalia, only this plotline! **_

Amelia blinked her cornflower blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. He could not be SERIOUS. Unfortunately, Amelia had been trapped here for a few weeks, but she hadn't needed to eat in a while. A perk of being a goddess, eh? Well, probably not.

"No, I am not getting in that!" She replied, arms crossed and she stamped her foot. She saw Ivan's eyebrow twitch which made her do an inner victory dance. HA! The outfit in question was an absolutely HORRIFIC. It was a minuscule sized black dress, with a deep cutting front, and were those BUNNY EARS?! "Do you take me for a common whore, or something? JEESH, you call yourself the Underworld ruler, but you have like, zero taste," Amelia told him. She saw him visibly tense up.

"Then what do you propose to wear to a ball that I will be hosting?" He asked her, his cold violet colored eyes staring into hers. Amelia hummed and took the dress, before she furrowed her eyebrows, and started to make it longer, extending the fabric, and working in pretty designs, and lots of rose patterns. She made it into a sweet heart top, and had straps, and then there was a see through lower part that went to the floor. Amelia was absolutely pleased with the awestruck face the stupid commie had on his face.

"Now THIS, I will absolutely wear!" She said, and rubbed her cheek against the fabric. It was soft and smelled super fab! Ivan watched her, before blinking.

"I don't… How?" He asked her, and Amelia smirked.

"I don't kiss and tell~" She replied sweetly, and went to go and try it on. Amelia marched into the bathroom, and shut the door, before pulling off her top, and unzipping the back of the dress. She shimmied herself into it, and zipped it up, before coming out. If Ivan aka the butt head bastard was not shocked before this, he most certainly was now.

"You continue to surprise me," He said, and walked over to her. Amelia did not back down, and stood up, staring defiantly at him. He smiled, and lightly tilted up her chin, and hummed softly, as his violet eyes examined her lovely features. She was such an exquisite specimen, and gorgeous in every manner. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and smiled as she made a face.

"Well, I am the most amazing person out there, soo," She said, and shrugged. Ivan chuckled and kissed her lips once more, and could feel her disbelief.

"That you are, little sunflower. That you are."

Meanwhile, above in the surface world, Alice paced back and forth, frantically. She'd looked high and low all around the grounds, trying to find her daughter. _Where could she be? Oh Amelia, where did you go?!_Alice took in a deep breath, and tried to calm herself. It had only been about a week or so, and Amelia was strong. But what if her worst fears had come true, and the bloody fuck up named Ivan had taken her darling girl?! Alice bit her finger nail lightly, as she continued to pace back and forth. She had already contacted the bloody frog, and he was on his way.

_If I don't get her back soon, there will be hell to pay_, Alice vowed to herself, as she continued to pace. There was a knock and she opened the door, "Lousy git, where were you?!" She exclaimed heatedly, as the lazy Frenchman held up his hands.

"Oh_, mon petite fluer_, I have had business to take care of! Now, when was the last time you saw our rowdy daughter?" He asked, strolling in casually. Alice shut the door behind herself, and walked in after him.

"A few days ago, almost a week! I've looked all over these grounds for her, and there is still no sign!" She said, green eyes seeming to be freaking out. Francis shushed her softly, to which she swatted him.

"Oh, do not worry. I am sure she will turn up!" Francis replied, and Alice looked up at him, and placed a hand on her hip, sneering slightly.

"If I find that she's with our idiotic brother, Ivan, I am going to bring hell onto earth," She told him, and Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Alice, calm down. I must get going, apparently Berwald wanted to discuss bringing a mortal into the immortal realm, good bye!" He said, and smirked, before disappearing. Alice scowled. She would find her daughter, if it were the last thing she did.

Amelia hummed softly, as she curled up her hair, and put in her star clips to keep her bangs back. Perfect! She smiled lightly to herself. She may hate being here, but, she could look smexy all the same. She was running low though on resources to keep going. She knew that she would have to eat something, and soon. Amelia held onto the counter, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. She clenched her eyes shut, and breathed in steadily. _Easy there 'Melia! You can do this, I know you can! _She thought to herself, cheering herself on. Amelia straightened up once it passed.

Unfortunately, Ivan could tell that her resolve was weakening. Gods and goddesses had no need to eat as frequently as mortals, but they still needed SOME kind of sustenance! She released another shaky breath, and looked at herself in the mirror, laughing slightly. Her tan was already starting to go back to her winter pale color, and she looked a little skinnier from when she had last came. It was always cold here, and not much grew; which was bad considering she was the goddess in charge of Spring. She gave herself a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You can do this Amelia. You just have to hold out," She told herself, and closed her eyes. Oh fuck, this was going to be hard. But she had to make it! She wouldn't let the commie rule over her life. She got out her light pink lip stick, and put some on her lips, finishing her make up. She did have to keep up appearances, yeah? Amelia looked down at her dress, pleased with what she had done. She loved illusion neck lines, since they were just gorgeous! And the dress was such a lovely color too.

"Amelia?" Ivan's voice was muffled by the door, "Are you almost ready, my sunflower?" He asked her and Amelia puffed out her cheeks.

"Just a minuet!" She replied, and scrunched up her curls one more time, before stepping out of the bathroom. Ivans eyes looked at her, trailing down her body. She shifted slightly under his gaze, and met it. "My eyes are up here!" She exclaimed, and snapped her fingers. He looked into her eyes.

"Hmm, come sunflower," He replied, and held out a hand, "We will be going to the upper world tonight."

Alice tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for the frog to finally come out of his bogus room. She saw Madeline looking at her, and Alice sneered, "Don't you need to be with your lover?" She asked, and the usually warm and sweet eyes of the love goddess went cold as a venomous snake.

"Just because you do not appreciate Gilberts… Well, his unusual way with words and seduction, does not elicit a rude response," the blonde haired girl replied. Although Madeline looked to be about 17 or 18, she was actually quite a bit older. "Besides, you needn't be so bitter about this whole ordeal. Papa Francis called us both here for some reason."

Alice sighed, rubbing her temples, "I apologize. I just need to find Amelia, she is my daughter," She replied, getting a look of pity from Madeline, "Besides, you know how much of a hot head she can be! What if Ivan finally got what he wanted, and he took my precious baby girl!" She said. Just thinking of that made Alice despair, oh what could be happening?

Madeline nodded, "I see your point, but we must have patience, dear Aunt. Amelia is well capable of taking care of herself, and I can see that she would not stop fighting a captor. Besides, we both know that she was not meant to stay in the garden for eternity. You remember the prophecy, correct?" Alice looked over at her, scoffing slightly.

"Of course I do, _a child of spring will go down, down, down into the darkness, and a dark being will claim the child as his own. Six fatal seeds will seal the fate of the eternity of the planet, and the mother shall sink into despair." _Alice recited, her tone hallow. She rubbed her forehead. Alice just could not, would not believe that her sweet Amelia had been taken from her! Her thoughts were interrupted by the French toad coming in, rose petals around him. He made her gag, thank GOD that Amelia hadn't turned out like him.

"_Bonjour ma sœur, et ma fille*_, I am so glad that you two have arrived," He said warmly and smiled at the two. Alice looked unamused.

"Listen frog, I just want to know where Amelia is so I can take her home!" She exclaimed, and Madeline gave her a glance, before looking up at Francis.

"_Bonjour papa_, how come were we called here?" She asked him in her usual soft tone, hands behind her back. Alice crossed her arms, nodding.

"Yes, we need to continue our searches!" She exclaimed, "Or else I fear that-"

"Ivan will have our daughter in his cold grips?" Francis asked in amusement, eyes still amused, but it was a cold, blue look. Alice looked at him, and her fists clenched, eyes wide.

"You did not do what I think you did," She said slowly, but his eyes gave it all away. She clenched her fists, "YOU SOLD OUR DAUGHTER?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Now, before you go accusing me of 'selling' let me remind you that Ivan holds the key to keeping the Titans in check within the depths of his kingdom. He manages the dead and the Russian mobs and MAFIA's, and needs someone to help him. I found that Amelia would be best suited for the job, she has an upbeat personality, that can also keep Ivan in check along with help him out with decisions. She was the ideal candidate for ruling there with him." Francis told her coldly, and Alice looked at him with such an amount of hate and disgust, it was amazing that he wasn't cringing under it, "And, you did not think that she would be a young girl forever, did you? She would have needed to be wed to someone eventually. Not to mention the prophecy. She is a child of Spring, and is the only one that could ever hope to keep the balance of power within this realm."

Alice looked at him, and she had a blank expression on her face. Without another word, she turned around and left, '_If this is what he wants, then I suppose I will enact my own revenge. From this day forth until I see my daughter, no crops will grow. They will all wither and die.' _

Amelia looked around, gawking a little at the sheer size of the place. It was still absolutely freezing, since it was in…uh…that one really cold country! Yeah! She looked around, a bright smile on her face, happy to finally being able to breathe in the fresh air. She shivered a little, and Ivan produced a fur coat, like they might have in the 1940s. Amelia wrapped herself in it, happy for the warmth. She looked up at the palace that they were entering, and saw all the intricate designs and statues. A man stood at the door, greeting the incoming visitors. Amelia had her coat taken and put aside, much to her displeasure.

"Come Amelia, we go further in," Ivan told her softly. Amelia shivered, but was adamant it was because it was cold and not because his voice was sexy when it sounded like this- NO! Snap out of it Amelia! She mentally shook her head, falling in love with him would be unacceptable! _But why? It wouldn't be so bad, he hasn't made you do anything. Other than kidnap of course. But he has been sweet… Falling in love with him wouldn't be such a bad thing. But, if I do, I'll have to eat something of the Underworld in order to stay with him. Why does love have to be so complicated?! _

While Amelia was contemplating, Ivan was gently steering her through crowds of people, "This is all overworld food, so you can eat. I swear I am not lying to you." He told her. Ivan was painfully aware of how thin she was getting from rejecting food from the Underworld, and she was beginning to look unhealthy.

"Wait, I can EAT without being trapped somewhere?!" She asked him excitedly, snapping out of her thought process. Ivan chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes sunflower, I swear on the River Styx all the food that you see here," he said and motioned to the table, lined with mouthwatering delectable, "are all free for you to eat without fear of being trapped. After all, we are surrounded by humans, and the underworld food would kill them instantly!" He said with an insane giggle. Amelia scotched a little away from him. Ivan hummed, "You may go and dish up any foods you wish. I will be conversing. Talk to only the women here, and none of the men. They are dangerous. Even to a beautiful and strong goddess like you, my sunflower."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm gonna go and immerse myself in that food. Holy cow does that look amazing!" She exclaimed, and bounded away from him. Amelia grabbed a plate, loading up on any and everything on the table, smells of food making her salivate. Amelia let loose a small, insane giggle, and walked over to a table with her Leaning Tower of Food. She got a fork, and began to eat like there was no tomorrow. She felt sick at first, but got over it. Nothing could get in the way of her and her love of food (**).

When she finally finished, she went back with her purse and stuffed in some dinner rolls, wrapped sweets, and anything she could possibly take in her bag that would not totally get it dirty. When she finished, and turned around, Ivan was standing behind her, a disapproving look on his face.

"Amelia," He said, and raised an eyebrow, "Are you taking food?" He asked her. Amelia let out a nervous giggle.

"WELL, uh, I don't generally eat where we live, so I thought 'HEY MIGHT AS WELL STORE UP ON RATIONS BECAUSE SOMEONE REFUSES TO GIVE ME ACTUAL FOOD' ya know?" She replied, eyes darting around. Ivan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Do as you wish," He replied, in an oddly calm tone. Amelia grinned and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thanks! Oh, I need to go use the washroom," She replied, "I'll be right back!" She handed him her bag, and scurried off. Ivan sighed. The leader of some of the most nefarious organizations in the world, and he was reduced to holding his soon to be wife's hand bag. Well… How mad would she be if he took a peek in? He looked around, making sure she wasn't anywhere near, and looked in, and frowned. All the rolls had disappeared? What? The bag was empty, except for her wallet and a couple of transport pearls. He shrugged and closed the bag again, feeling it instantly get heavier. He frowned. Maybe she was the only one who could access those? What a sneaky-

Just then, Amelia got back, and took her bag back, "Thanks for holding it!" She exclaimed, and kissed his cheek once again. Ivan's face turned an embarrassing shade of pink, and Amelia giggled. "Your face makes a super cute shade of pink, Ivan!" She exclaimed and smiled at him. Ivan's face turned slightly darker, before he (somehow) managed to regain his composure.

"Da, da," He replied, and looked at her, seeing the light once again in her beautiful eyes, "I try my best for you," He replied, "my lovely sunflower."

Amelia smiled, and looked down, blushing at the sunflower comment. Maybe she could learn to love him.

They got back to Ivan's underworld palace late that night. Amelia was just barely standing on her feet, exhausted and feeling like crap. She super needed to sleep. ASAP. She felt Ivan gently guiding her back to her room, murmuring softly to her in Russian. Amelia vaguely made out some words, but not too many. She stumbled in, and gave him a soft 'good night and let me sleep for 12 hours' kiss, before closing the door. She unstrapped her heels, and threw them in the closet, shimmying out of her dress and put it on her chair. She pulled on her usual pajamas that she slept in, which were warm flannel ones, before crawling into bed. She'd get off all the make up in the morning, but for now? Sleep was her top priority.

Ivan blushed softly, as he walked back to his room, _she's becoming more friendly. Maybe she is the answer to the prophecy. I should tell her soon. _He continued to walk down the hall, when he remembered something. She loved plants, did she not? A smile curled onto his face. He would have a garden built for her, she could grow things. He nodded to himself, and got out a small note book, adding it to his list of brilliant ideas for wooing and marrying her. Ivan smiled and walked back to his room, quite exhausted as well. It had been a long night of making friendly with the bosses beneath him, and keeping a close eye on his American bride. He continued to walk down the chilly hall, a slight bounce in his step.

She would definitely be pleased with the idea of a garden.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_

*'Hello my sister and my daughter' in French. I am not fluent, please correct me if I am wrong!

**In the respect that humans and gods are COMPLETELY different, Amelia would have only gone without food in human ages for about a day. Amelia adores food however, and she has NEVER gone this long without it. Taking into consideration that she is used to eating a lot more, it is understandable that she would look a little sickly.


End file.
